wheezyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ZedFable
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Wheezy Waiter Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Wheezy Wiki Dear ZedFable, please give me Bureaucratship as you are inactive and I have already done more for the wiki, I can take the wiki off your hands and would make great progress for the wiki. Signed --Eduardog3000 22:23, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Dear Eduardog3000, I apologize for my absence. I recently married the gal of my dreams, and things have been a bit of a whirlwind since then. Most recently I went on a road trip with her to go see one of the last shuttle missions (which sadly, was delayed longer then I could stay) but I am back now. I appreciate the amount of content you have contributed since you got here and the frequency of your updates. I will look into giving you Bureaucratship (I am new enough to Wikia that I do not fully understand all this entails) but I have to admit, I am not ready to relinquish administrative rains completely just yet. Thank you for all the contributions, and please stick around! :Actually, I put a request into Community Central and they granted me "ownership" (mainly, all the same privileges as you). I look forward to being co-owners. Signed --Eduardog3000 ::Also, please remember to sign in when making edits.--Eduardog3000 22:13, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::And about you being new to Wikia, I am pretty experienced thanks to my year at The Sims Wiki, so if you need help, just leave a message here.--Eduardog3000 22:20, November 10, 2010 (UTC)